


the night starts here

by DragonNinjaAri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Season 5, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/pseuds/DragonNinjaAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hunters, an angel, and a motel room. The usual for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night starts here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 23rd, 2011. Prompt from tumblr user babblegirl: Dean/Jo/Cas, an alternate universe where they are HAPPY.

"I just don't see what's the big deal about my birthday," Dean mutters gruffly, trying to pull away from Jo's hands, one wrapped in bandages from the rather tricky poltergeist hunt they'd just returned from. "Come and gone, every year, don't much think about it."

This, for the record, is partly a lie-- he'd treat himself to a bar and some sex while Sam would wait in the Impala or look up future cases, but that, of course, can't happen anymore. Not like he's got a problem with that, entirely; the situation he's got set up now is so much sweeter.

"That's because you haven't given a spare minute to think about yourself in more than twenty years," Jo dismisses while cleaning a bit of glass from his cheek, ignoring his little wince. "Which, by the way, is self-destructive and stupid and all that crap." He fights rolling his eyes, for she's already told him this (and besides, doesn't  _she_  have her share of perfectly reasonable issues as well, well of course she does, maybe that's why they all fit so well together). "You deserve at least one night to think about yourself, and no, last week does  _not_  count."

To be honest, he doesn't mean to match her smirk, but also to be honest, last week was just  _fun_ , who would've expected her to be so good at--

A far too familiar ruffle of feathers signals the arrival of their favorite angel, and Jo turns -- a bit too fast, her hair hits him in the face -- with a tell-tale grin forming. "Well, look who's-- Cas, what...?"

When she trails off, Dean -- seated on the bed and unable to use height to his advantage -- leans just a bit to see past her, and indeed it's Castiel, standing in the old motel room with two brown fast food bags in his grasp. He takes on a bemused expression, probably matching Jo's exactly -- which may or may not amuse Castiel, as he takes stock of their faces -- and instead of explaining the brown bags sets them down on the other bed and walks right over to Dean. Well, it's probably meant to be right over to Dean, but as Jo is in front of him, it's to both of them, almost squishing her between them, something that Dean's not opposed to. (Her stifled laughter assures him she's not either.)

A hand against Dean's head and his injuries are gone, and Jo's little protest rings out, "No, Cas! I wanted to do it myself this time." Both them, Sam, Ellen, Bobby-- all of them have agreed they rely on Castiel and the other angels far too much; simple hunting wounds shouldn't be too hard for them to fix themselves, right?

"My apologies." To anyone else, it would appear like a fully sincere, if not a bit stiff, but Dean knows Jo just rolls her eyes at it, the subtle twitch in Castiel's lips caught by the both of them. "I simply thought if I helped we could proceed to celebrations faster."

"So, honey," Dean drawls, making Jo -- who is pressed actually quite close to him, a good present -- turn her head back to look at him, "how was Heaven?" It's in the same vein as asking  _how was work?_  which, frankly, isn't far from the truth.

"It's getting--" Jo clears her throat and Castiel stops, looking down at her pursed lips and expectantly raised eyebrows. He looks at the space between them -- minimal, to say the least -- and takes a small step back, enough for her to slide out from between the two men...and settle on Dean's lap properly. He grunts in surprise -- really, he should have expected this, she does it often enough -- and she nods for Castiel to continue. The angel, for the record, watches this without a word. "It's getting much quieter. The uprisings are decreasing exponentially. Anna and Gabriel think we can have the rogues tracked down shortly." He pauses and looks around the room. "Sam is...outside?"

Dean nods, forcibly shifting his legs -- and therefore Jo on top of them -- to a more comfortable position and sliding one arm around the blonde's waist. "Waitin' with baby. He said something about giving Bobby and Ellen a call, so we shouldn't take too much longer."

"Oh."

A delicate silence falls over the three, and it's Jo who asks, "So Cas. What's with the bags?"

Castiel, for all his angel glory, looks almost  _embarrassed_  when he answers, "Anna told me it's right to bring a gift on a person's birthday."

Now, Dean knows Jo's not one for cooing or anything, but he can swear a little squeak escapes her mouth as her grin threatens to escape her face. To be fair he's smiling a bit too; the things that they've realized Castiel's never heard or learned about astound him more and more. Arm around Jo tightening, Dean stands, almost displacing her entirely, though she quickly gets her balance and back-steps so Dean can approach the angel.

He catches sight of a familiar brand name and guesses with a surprised little laugh, "You swung by that place outside Dallas, didn't you?"

"You enjoyed their burgers before," Castiel responds, which is not-so-subtle code for  _yes_.

It's astounding how something so simple causes him to rival Jo's grin, something that he knows so much thought was probably put into. "Thanks, Cas." He sets a hand on his forearm. "Really. Means a lot."

Jo puts an arm around both of them -- their shoulders, surprisingly, she reaches -- and pulls them close. "Eat on the way, it's gonna have to be. I think if we're in here for too much longer, Sam's gonna suspect we've gotten distracted. ...Again."

Sounding a bit distracted nevertheless, Castiel asks, "Does he know I'm here?"

"Cas," Dean chuckles, his own arm returning to Jo's waist and brushing against Castiel's side, "by now he probably just assumes."

Jo stands on her tiptoes and kisses both on the cheek, letting her arms drift down as she advances forward -- drift  _down_ , Dean feels her give his ass a squeeze and assumes from Castiel's sharp head turn and slight flush that she did something similar to him -- to grab the bags. "C'mon, you two, hurry and grab the first aid kit."

As she starts toward the door, Dean raises his voice, "You eat those before I get out there and you'll regret it, got that?"

She stops at the door and winks with a playful, "So catch me," leaning against the frame and smirking at the both of them, her shirt tugging up to expose just a bit of skin at her hip. Dean's eyes are drawn there, and with Castiel there for the night too, he knows this will be much better than any bar-and-hookup birthday he's ever had.

In one hand he gathers up the medicine kit on the bed, and in the other he grabs Castiel's hand, pulling the angel along after Jo, who's started to run now, down the halls of another dusty motel, another stop after a hunt, another place to rest before picking up again for another long haul.

Except not tonight. Tonight he's going to give relaxing a try. With his brother, his mother and father figures, his girl, his angel-- well, he doesn't need much more than that.


End file.
